And Off They Skipped to War
by storyytime
Summary: Severus hopes, for the sake of his sanity, that the end of the war is near. Alive or dead, freedom will be welcomed. The Dark Lord, however, has a few more tricks up his sleeve concerning the brain of the Golden Trio. When torture and tragedy leave Hermione Granger a mere shadow of her former self, how will Severus react? More importantly, why does he care? WARNING TORTURE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story doesn't have a happy beginning-rape and torture in the first couple chapters. If this offends you, I suggest skipping this one. It will get better though! Review pleaseee**

Severus sneered into the great hall. The only thing more infuriating than dunderheads in the classroom were dunderheads at dinner, conversing and…_laughing._ Oh, how he couldn't wait to put his position of Hogwarts' Potion Master behind him after the war. The end of the war, whether it left him alive or dead, meant freedom from the Dark Lord and Albus alike. He yearned for a time when he lived for himself, when he wasn't constantly indebted to another. And if he did not live, well, freedom would still be sweet. He wanted something good in his life—needed something good. Freedom, however, would have to come first, he thought. He focused again on the plate in front of him—the sooner he finished, the faster he could retreat to his quarters, and more to the point, his firewhiskey.

He took another glance around the hall to see if he could catch a troublemaker in action as dessert appeared. He had looked up just in time to see Malfoy waltz in through the entrance and walk proudly to his seat at Slytherin's table. He watched, curiously, as Malfoy sat next to Goyle and Zabini. The latter looked at Malfoy expectantly, to which the arrogant blonde snickered but did not elaborate. His reaction seemed to be enough of an explanation for the two 7th years, because they smirked in response and resumed their meal. Severus glared down at his place setting, resolving to find out the meaning of _that_ occurrence at the Slytherin House meeting that night.

Students and staff stood to exit, and Severus followed suit. He followed the mob of people out of the hall and around the corner to the main staircase where normally, each house went their own ways. On this night, however, the hallway was blocked by the aforementioned mob, and as horrified gasps and whispers sounded through the hall, Severus began to sweep through the crowd, with Minerva not far behind. Severus realized the students had formed a circle—a circle around a bloody heap on the floor. At first, the only thing discernible was a splay of long, honey brown curls. That is, until two of Hogwarts' finest drew out of their shocked reverie and dropped to the third member of the Gold Trio's side.

"Hermione!" Weasley screeched, checking the girl's pulse.

"Help! Someone, help! Alert Pomfrey," Potter said, a little more rationally. Severus watched the female Weasley run in the direction of the hospital wing. He and Minerva rushed forward and knelt down to Hermione Granger.

"Step back; everyone retreat to your dormitories and await further instruction!" Minerva shouted to the smothering crowd. When no one made to leave, Minerva raised her wand. "IMMEDIATELY!" The mob disintegrated, leaving Severus, Minerva, Potter, Weasley, and the Headmaster, who shuddered at the sight before him.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly remove yourself from Miss Granger's side and stand near Mr. Potter," Severus snapped, irritated at the boy's clumsy display of concern when all focus needed to be on the body at their feet. As Weasley obeyed, Severus took his place at Hermione's side. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the girl. Starting at the top, sections of her hair were matted with blood, which was spilling from an open wound on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing and her pulse was there, albeit weak. Every few seconds, a tremor would shoot through her. His eyes traveled down her body. A large bruise covered the expanse of her throat. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and blood was trickling down her torso. At closer look, Severus realized that in addition to a severely bruised ribcage, Hermione had several long, odd cuts along her stomach going every which way. His eyes continued down. Her skirt was mercifully in place, but her undergarments were not. Her knickers had been ripped down to her knees, and her thighs were smeared with blood. He sighed the sigh of a man that has seen far too much for one lifetime, and hastily unbuttoned his outer robe to drape over the girl—a bit of privacy for her at last. He moved to lift the girl from the ground, but at the last minute thought better of it and levitated her instead. The last thing she would want is the touch of a man, any man, should she wake mid-travels. He spun to his audience, the girl steadily floating behind.

"She's been raped," he hissed quietly, for only Minerva and Ablus's ears. The rest would find out soon enough, he was sure. Minerva's face was solemn and she nodded once, all business, but Severus didn't miss the glistening in her eyes. Albus' sigh mimicked Severus', and at that, they began the short journey to the hospital wing.

Poppy and the Weaslette were waiting near an open bed. Severus gently lowered Miss Granger to the bed and drew the curtain so that Poppy could assess the girl privately. He turned to wait with the expectant group.

Spells, chants, and gasps could be heard from behind the curtain. "How could this fucking happen? At…at Hogwarts! In a main hall! During dinner?" Weasley asked, eloquently as always.

"Language, Mr. Weasley," Minerva admonished half-heartedly. "Perhaps you three should wait in the common room—"

Just then Poppy drew back the curtain. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathing heavy. "Do we suspect who has done this?" she asked shrilly, looking from Albus to Minerva to Severus in turn. When no one responded, she turned fully to Severus, "Severus, I do believe you have stocked me with enough Dreamless Sleep Draught, but I'll need a salve to rid her body of scarring and an anti-conception potion by morning."

The boys drew in breath sharply. Severus replied, "I have the salve in my stores, and can have the other within the hour."

"Thank you. I've cleaned her up as much as I was able to for now." She glanced at Potter, Weasley, and the Weaslette before beckoning the three professors close, out of hearing range of the three students. "She has in fact been raped, brutally. We'll have to wait for her to awaken for the details, and hopefully she remembers them—she's hit her head. What I can say for sure is this: She most likely has a small concussion, nothing serious. She suffers from two broken ribs, which is good news, considering the amount of bruising along her torso. They will mend overnight. She was held tightly around the neck, and 'mudblood' is carved on her stomach, caused by what appears to be a revamped _Sectum Sempra_," she looked pointedly at Severus, who refused to back down from her glare, even as shame tore through him. "The tremors indicate prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus." She looked sympathetically at the girl in bed. "She was a virgin," Poppy finished, semi-dramatically. Minerva's omnipresent sternness faltered for a moment as the news concerning Hogwarts' most brilliant witch reached her.

"We need to alert the Order," Minerva said, mostly to the Headmaster.

Just as Severus turned to head to his personal stores, a small, shuddering breath was drawn followed by a weak cry of pain. His head lifted and immediately he met the eyes of a horrified Hermione Granger. She clutched his cloak, which he noticed had been replaced over her, up to her chin.

"'Mione!" Weasley screamed as he and The Boy Who Lived To Be An Obstruction ran to either side of her. Questions were spit at her rapid fire from all directions, none giving her the chance to respond if she wanted to, which, Severus gathered, she did not, what with the number of people that were currently surrounding her. He watched as she squeezed her eyes tightly, tears silently slipping down her cheeks.

"Perhaps," Severus drawled over the chaos, his low baritone taking control of the room, "we should let Miss Granger catch her breath before we assault her with questions of the evening." Hermione looked up at him appreciatively. The group looked embarrassed for half a second, and quieted so the girl could wake properly.

Hermione looked slowly around at each of them. To her immediate left was Weasley, who appeared to have a death grip on her hand. Next to him was the Weaslette, who was sniffling even more than Miss Granger. And so it went around her bed, Albus, Minerva, Potter, and finally Poppy at her head. Severus was the only one to keep his distance and not hound the girl. She pulled her knees up to her chest, but apparently did not foresee the pain such an action would bring as she cried out and immediately straightened her legs again. She shut her eyes and Severus watched her try to steady her rapid breathing.

"Miss Granger," Minerva prompted softly, "what do you remember from tonight?"

Miss Granger glanced awkwardly at her three friends for a moment. "Guys, could you do me a favor and fetch my books? It seems I'll be here for the night," she said with an attempted smile, which looked more like a grimace.

Potter and Miss Weasley were reluctant, but loyally turned to exit. The boy Weasley, however, was a stubborn son of a bitch. "I want to be here for you, 'Mione, I want to be here for you always." He stroked both of her hands in his. Severus wondered if anyone else noticed the flash of disgust in her eyes before she schooled her features to neutral, a process that Severus was all too familiar with, but surprised to see in her.

"I…appreciate that Ron, but it'll only take a minute," she said, pulling her hands away a little too forcefully. He lingered for a moment longer before following the other two out the door.

Miss Granger turned back to the professors and medi-witch. Her voice, as she began to speak, was oddly lifeless. She kept her eyes down. "I was leaving the library right at the start of dinner—I hadn't realized the time. I turned the last corner and could see the Great Hall entrance when every part of my body started to throb. I felt I was on fire, everywhere, and I dropped to the ground. I hadn't heard a thing, not even a footstep, and when I thrashed around, there was no one there. But then I was kicked in the stomach and I looked up," she took a deep, steadying breath, absently brushing her curls out of her face, "and all I saw was a death eater mask." Severus' stomach dropped. Had there been a planned attack on the most important part of the Golden Trio, the Dark Lord would have informed him. The fact that he was not informed meant nothing good for Severus in the eyes of the Dark Lord. The Headmaster must have realized the same, for he looked at Severus with a nervous glimmer in his eye. "He unbuttoned my shirt, and then there was a stinging." She absently placed her hand along the cloak, above the carvings in her skin. "He ripped my knickers down and…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at Minerva. "Afterwards, he cast another Cruciatus before walking away. That's the last thing I remember."

Minerva grasped the girl's hand lightly. "We'll alert the Order straight away. Would you like to contact your parents, Miss Granger?"

"No," the girl said, almost too quickly. "No, they already wanted to keep me from returning this year. I'm nineteen, due to the time turner. I don't think contacting them is entirely necessary."

Minerva looked about to protest, but Albus spoke first. "Of course, my dear. You have been of age for quite some time now. It is up to you." He smiled down at her, twinkle firmly and reassuringly in place. Severus practically rolled his eyes.

"I shall gather the necessary potions now, for Miss Granger's recovery," Severus spoke, turning on his heel but not before he caught Miss Granger's eye a final time. The fear in them rattled even him.


	2. Chapter 2

As he brewed, Severus played over the last death eater gatherings in his head, although it was unnecessary—he never missed so much as a smirk at those meetings. He knew several of the 7th year Slytherins were death eaters. He didn't know of them, whom the Dark Lord could trust so much more than he himself. He could have prevented Miss Granger's fate. He should have been more attentive to the Dark Lord, more conversational perhaps, more sociable with the other death eaters. He knew that if the Dark Lord had begun to suspect him of treachery, the Order's chances in the war were slim, as were his own chances for seeing the war to the end.

Not thirty minutes later, and Severus was entering the hospital wing again, salve and potion in pocket. Miss Granger's support group had dispersed—all except one.

"Come on, 'Mione, after all this is over it'll be just me and you. Like it should be," Ronald Weasley gave her a toothy grin.

She sat up straighter in her bed. "Ronald, we've had this conversation time and again. I don't want to lose my temper, but now of all times is not ideal for this repetition. It's not going to happen again, it's over. You and me, we're as wrong as you and harry." He looked taken aback by her aggression. Severus smirked. "I'm sorry Ron, I can't do this tonight." She turned her head away, clearly signaling an end to the conversation. Severus watched Weasley lower his eyes before nodding his head and standing from the chair by her bedside. He glanced at Severus before exiting the room. Finally. Severus was about to walk to Miss Granger's bedside when he heard her soft sobs. He looked down at her. She was lifting the cloak, which was still draped over her, down over her hips. Her eyes moved over her own body. She lifted her shirt just enough to see the word 'Mudblood' already beginning to scar over. Her thighs were still tinged with blood. She dropped her head in her hands. Severus didn't expect to feel the sorrow he felt at witnessing her so strongly. He'd seen brutalized women before—more often than he'd like to recall. Why was this time different? Because he'd known her since she was eleven, he told himself. Because she was the smartest witch that had ever graced Hogwarts, he told himself. Because she would no doubt have just as big a hand as Harry Potter in saving the Wizarding World, he told himself.

He walked over to her bed and cleared his throat. "Miss Granger," he began. She started, not realizing his presence. She smoothed down her shirt and sat up straighter, riding her face of any tears or signs of weakness. "This is an anti-conception potion." He gauged her reaction, but she seemed to expect it. She took it from him and downed it without so much as a complaint. "And if you would lift your shirt, I have a salve for the scarring." Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate at his request. She lifted her shirt just enough. "I'm afraid it will not completely heal, but it will be better than nothing." He dipped his fingers in the salve and she closed her eyes as he spread it over her skin, relishing in the relief it brought.

"So much better," she said as he finished. He brought her shirt back down. "Thank you." She opened her eyes.

"Lastly, a Dreamless Sleep Draught," he said, handing it to her. She took it immediately, utterly relieved.

Returning the bottle to him, she asked, "You don't know who it could've been Professor?" She fiddled with the collar of the cloak. "Was this planned?"

"I cannot begin to guess, Miss Granger. I had not heard anything at…the meetings. I was not privy to the information of this attack, and I assure you that had I known, innumerable measures would have been taken to ensure your safety," he spoke, wondering where this…_compassion_ had come from. He didn't like it. She nodded her head. He could see her trying to fight the fatigue. "Sleep, Miss Granger. I'll be back in the morning with more of the salve." He stood and walked to the exit.

"Thank you, Professor," a drowsy voice sounded. He turned again to see that she had already fallen asleep.

Severus entered the Slytherin common room, where students were anxiously awaiting news. Immediately upon his arrival, the room grew silent and turned expectantly towards him. "I'm afraid there has been an attack on a student tonight, during dinner. The gruesome details are not your concern, nor will any of you discuss the specifics should you already know them. The student will make a full recovery. That being said, you should all remain cautious, and it might be wise to stick with at least one other peer whilst walking through the halls, at all times." He glanced around the room. From first year to seventh, his house appeared uneasy—all except one. Draco Malfoy sat in a corner armchair, not particularly interested in what his head of house was saying. Something clicked in Severus's mind, as simultaneously his hand went to his pocketed wand. A memory of the evening flashed before his eyes. Malfoy, walking into supper as dessert was being served. Malfoy, sitting next to his friends who appeared to be awaiting news. Malfoy, who silently communicated something in the affirmative, giving his friends cause for joy. "Everyone except Mr. Malfoy is dismissed," he hissed viciously. Malfoy slowly raised his head as his peers dispersed, a smirk playing at his lips. Severus's anger rose higher. When the last student had vacated the common room, Severus grabbed the boy by his robes and pulled him roughly back through the porthole. Ensuring the hallway was deserted, he slammed the Malfoy boy against the wall, wand at his throat. "_What have you done!_" Severus breathed. As intimidating as he normally was, he was even scarier when he whispered.

The insolent boy just continued to smirk at the man before him, who was simply radiating with anger. "Temper, temper, _Severus_," Malfoy's smooth voice reached him. "I've only carried out the Dark Lord's wishes…perfectly, I might add. Relax, Severus. It's only one little Mudblood. I'm sure the Dark Lord would be interested in this strong reaction, however."

Severus's eyes flashed before he schooled his features once again. He reluctantly lowered his wand and realized his vice-like grip on the boy. "Nonsense," he hissed smoothly, playing his part. "I am merely…insulted that I had not been considered in the planning of this attack."

"Never fear, Professor," the boy smirked again. "The fun has only begun. Where is the Mudblood now? And might you have noticed that a couple of your students were missing at the meeting?" a humorless laugh reached his ears but he was already walking in the other direction. He had missed the most obvious clue. His mind had completely overlooked the incident with Malfoy at dinner, and had he really just missed something else? Where had Goyle and Zabini been through that meeting? Certainly not sitting near Malfoy. He raced back to the hospital wing, his mind giving itself a verbal thrashing. When had he become so careless? Was his yearn for the end of this war so strong that he was becoming scattered, and clumsy? What was happening to him?

The hospital wing was dead quiet. The door to Poppy's quarters was closed and warded, as it had been not even an hour earlier when Severus had last seen Miss Granger. Not bothering to reach for his wand, he flicked his wrist and the room illuminated. His heart jumped to his throat. Miss Granger's bed was vacant, except for the bloody and tangled sheets. He pounded on Poppy's door, and without even waiting for a response, activated the floo in the corner of the room.

"Albus, she's gone," Severus roared, waking the one or two other inhabitants of the room. "It was Malfoy. She's gone." Albus wasted no time flooing into the room, as Poppy opened the door to her quarters.

"What's happening?" She asked, night gown and cap firmly in place.

"It appears Miss Granger has been…" Albus looked to Severus before finishing, "taken."

And as pain shot through Severus's left arm, all else fell away.

Severus exchanged a look with Albus as he grasped his forearm. Albus shut his eyes against the realization, and finally whispered, "Bring her back safely, my boy."

Severus landed in the Malfoy's foyer room. Narcissa was there to greet him, as always, and pointed the way to the gathering. Severus, mask firmly in place, walked through to the back of the house. He stood before the double doors that would lead to the usual meeting place of the Dark Lord's inner circle. He took a steadying breath. How was he to prevent Miss Granger from getting hurt, while keeping his role as spy intact? Surely, both were not possible. He knew, before the question had even formed, that the safety of Hermione Granger was currently the most important thing. He schooled his features for the millionth time, and pushed his way into the room.

Every member of the Dark Lord's inner circle were present. Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Senior, Crabb Senior, Dolohov, Greyback, and the others stood in a patient circle, meeting at the base of the Dark Lord's throne.

"Sseveruss," the Dark Lord hissed, "you join uss at lasst."

"The old fool tried to distract me, my Lord. I apologize for the delay." He looked around inconspicuously. The girl was not in sight. Maybe he and Albus was wrong.

"Do not fear, Sseveruss. Today's meeting is, in fact, less of a meeting and more of a…celebration," purred the Dark Lord. Nope. Definitely not wrong, she was here. Severus's gut clenched. "Luciuss, I think we are ready for the guesst of honour."

Lucius bowed graciously before the Dark Lord, and walked brusquely back to the door. First inside the door was Draco Malfoy, who Lucius ushered to the kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. Severus looked away in disgust, and back in the direction of the entrance. There stood a completely battered Hermione Granger, held up by little Goyle and Zabini. Severus cursed himself for his inattentiveness, which was completely out of character. Miss Granger appeared to be conscious, but limp, as the boys dragged her to stand before the Dark Lord. The two Slytherin students bowed down to the Dark Lord, releasing their hold on her. She instantly fell to the ground. How much more had they tortured her in the matter of an hour, at most? Severus began to weigh his options. He could step forward and try to protect her, which would eradicate his cover, or stand by and watch as they tortured her. Would they kill her? Or send her back as a message to the Chosen One? Could he stand by and just watch? No, he decided. No, he could not. As he raised his mask, he took a final look at the crumpled girl on the ground. Her eyes were completely fixed on him, searching his, begging his. Begging, he assumed, for help. He took a deep breath. Just then, he saw it. A slight shake of her head. He was confused. Her eyes still begged his. Then, he realized what she wanted. He entered her mind.

Images flashed before him, images that she wanted him to see. To make a message of. First, of Neville Longbottom's parents in their vegetative state. Then, of Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries, dying at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Finally, of Cedric Diggory, dead at the bottom of the stands in the Tri Wizard Tournament during her fourth year. All people who sacrificed themselves for the greater good—she was telling him to play along. He left her mind with an astounded look on his face. Surely, she didn't expect him to watch while she was tortured to near, or certain, death. But expect it she did. Her expression pleaded with him, and in her eyes he read acceptance. He saw the understanding that she had come to. They all had their part to play in this war—this, most unfortunately, was hers.

"Yesss, Sseveruss?" the Dark Lord hissed.

Severus hesitated a moment longer. Again, the tiniest shake of her head in the negative. "Nothing, my Lord." He stepped back and readjusted his mask.

"Excellent. Today, my faithful followerss, I have a gift. You have all worked very hard recently. I can feel the end in the air. I offer thiss," he indicated the girl on the ground, who had closed her eyes, "as a final reward, before we end this fight once and for all. She will work as a message to our beloved Harry Potter. Who would like to go firsst?" Severus thought he might be sick.

Long, blonde hair was revealed as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and removed his mask. "I would be honored, my Lord," he said with a slight bow. He walked over to Miss Granger, who was now standing in the center of the circle of death eaters. With a smirk, he slapped her across the face. Her head whipped to the side with the impact, her hair tumbling around her, but to her credit she stayed standing. She simply turned again to face him, holding his glare steadily. "Are you going to put up a fight?" he purred, with a jab to her stomach. She clutched her middle with a sharp gasp, and Severus was reminded of her broken ribs, which had not been given proper time to heal. Malfoy kicked her legs from underneath her and once again she was on the cold ground. He stood above her menacingly. "Crucio," he whispered, with barely a flick of his wand.

Severus watched helplessly as she convulsed on the ground. He'd seen many cruciatus curses take place, all sickeningly cruel and torturous. But this one was different. Why? Just as Malfoy lifted the curse, it came to Severus—she hadn't screamed. He had never known a silent victim of the cruciatus—even he bellowed and hollered when he underwent the occasional punishment. But she hadn't even made a sound. Malfoy seemed to realize it as well, for he frowned before casting a more powerful, "_Crucio." _ Her thrashes grew more violent, but still, she remained silent. Was she trying to infuriate him? It would only make matters worse. Again, Malfoy relented. "_Scream_, you filthy mudblood. I want to hear how much it hurts. I bet you have a pretty scream," he hissed.

Aftershock tremors tore through her, but she raised her gaze to his defiantly. Her glare did not have the desired effect, however, as Malfoy suddenly slid gracefully down to the floor. Severus watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and shut her legs tightly. Malfoy smirked, but wasted no more time. He ripped the girls skirt from her body, leaving her in her white school shirt and knickers. Her face flushed, but the hard look in her eyes remained. Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirt. Whistles and rude remarks began to sound through the Dark Lord's inner circle. "Emerald green, lacey undergarments," Malfoy purred, "you always aim to please." Snickers went through the death eaters. He placed a finger, a sole finger, against her temple. She recoiled at his touch. He dragged it down her cheek, traced it over her lips, along her jawline, down her neck, and the valley between her breasts. Her eyes shut tightly. Severus's stomach churned. Malfoy dragged his hand lower, lower, over her stomach and to the top of her knickers.

"For a mudblood," he spoke softly, almost gently, "you really do satify." He shoved her underwear aside and jammed the finger inside her. Her eyes shot open, but still, she did not make a sound. She did, however, begin to squirm on the ground, trying to get away. He smirked as he removed himself from his trousers and entered her roughly. She let out a soft whimper, and a few tears escaped her eyes. He was brutal and selfish—this was a typical death eater rally. But nothing about this was typical for Severus. None of the other rallies had ever affected him so. He hadn't known how much seeing his brightest student be raped and tortured would affect him. He didn't expect the power of the anger he felt, or of the disgust. To defile a witch who had the potential to one day literally have the world at her fingertips in such a public and grotesque manner sent him seething. Sure, her childhood had been stripped from her long ago, presumably when she had met Harry Potter in her first year, but every ounce of innocence she may have been able to hold onto would now thoroughly and completely be shattered. He wondered what this meant for their chances of winning this war. Would this break her completely? Surely, her mind would still be able to guide Potter in his quests. Surely, she would recover in time. She had to.

Malfoy's thrusts grew erratic—finally, he was almost through with her. He came with a loud grunt of satisfaction. When the pleasure waves ended, he smirked down at her, panting. He withdrew from her and with a slap on her bruised ass, he returned to his spot amidst the circle. Severus could see the blood once again staining her thighs. Dolohov had apparently elected himself next, as he silently walked toward the girl. He wasted no time, immediately relieving himself from his trousers and dropping in between her legs. Her eyes drifted to Severus'. As long as she knew that one person in the room was on her side, and quite plainly having as hard a time watching as she was enduring, then she could do this. She could handle a room of death eaters, each taking their turn. And they did. They went around the circle. Even Goyle junior and Zabini "got a go with the mudblood." Draco got a round two. As each death eater took their turn, the more blood pooled between the girls legs, accompanied by more bruises on her torso, and a few bloody gashes on her head. Her body shook with the innumerable amount of Cruciatus Cruses that had been cast on her. Still, amazingly, she did not scream, which more times than not resulted in another kick or curse from her current abuser. They wanted to hear her screams, wanted to hear what they were doing to her. But she would not give the satisfaction. Severus admired her strength—he would've been screaming from the start. Around they went, until they came to the last person in line—Severus Snape, who was ready to reveal his role as spy at the very thought of having to defile the girl.

"Your turn, Sseveruss," the Dark Lord said when Severus did not immediately move. Severus began to panic. What could he do? What could he say without blowing his cover?

"My Lord, I seem to be having difficulties in differentiating this creature on the ground with the insufferable know-it-all from my classroom. I am afraid, should I even attempt a turn, I would not be able to perform—mudblood chits do nothing for me," Severus sneered coldly, aiming the last insult in her direction. Her eyes met his, and he tried to convey his apologies for his cruel words through their gaze.

The Dark Lord stared at Severus for a long moment with slightly narrowed eyes. Severus began to feel clammy under his heavy robes. "Very well," he hissed at last, returning his eyes to the circle at large. "I think it is time for our next bit of entertainment."

For a moment, Severus thought that they were finally done with Miss Granger—she needed to be brought to St. Mungo's, immediately. He could see her growing weaker by the second, by the amount of blood lost and because of the new injuries she had been given. His assumptions were incorrect, however, when the Dark Lord merely nodded to Draco, to which the latter went to the door once again. When he opened it, two withered individuals stumbled in. By their attire, Severus could instantly tell they were muggle. He did not immediately make the connection. If the Dark Lord's plans involved the torture of two muggles, surely he was done with Miss Granger. Why had he not been permitted to return the girl to the castle? He took a closer look at the muggles—one man and one woman. They appeared in their mid-fifties. The woman's honey brown curls were shoulder-length, and the man's eyes were a rich chocolate brown. Severus's mind clicked into action, as his stomach sank for the millionth time that day. He knew those curls and those eyes. They belonged to the woman lying in her own blood on the ground. She seemed to realize it the same time as he did, because for the first time, Hermione Granger screamed.

She screamed as she struggled to her feet. "NO! No! Please, please, I'll do anything—anything at all. I'll stay here, I'll be a slave, I'll become a death eater—please." She began to sob on wobbly legs. A joyful laugh ran through the inner circle as understanding dawned on them. Severus looked to Hermione Granger's parents. They appeared utterly and completely confused, looking from the screaming girl, to the circle of masked men. They certainly looked frightened, but not for their daughter—their eyes barely met with her as they took in their surroundings. They…they almost appeared to not recognize the hysterical girl before them.

"Interesssting," the Dark Lord whispered. "They look at you as though you are nothing more than another captive…not their flesh and blood." At this, the muggles turned a bewildered look to the snake-like man. "You've obliviated them?" As soon as the question left the Dark Lord's lips, Severus knew that, yes, that was exactly what she had done.

"What kind of crazy bitch would do that?" Draco spoke, most confused.

"A mudblood," his father chuckled.

"Hmm, quite right," the Dark Lord laughed. "Tell me, my dear…what possessed you to do such a thing?"

She stared helplessly at her parents, who didn't know her from a stranger on a street. "I needed to protect them," she barely whispered, more to herself than in response to the Dark Lord's question. "If they didn't have any affiliation to this world, they would be safe." Her tears knew no end.

"How…unsuccessful," the Dark Lord said, as the inner circle laughed whole-heartedly. "While very noble in thought, my dear, sweet mudblood, it was also very foolish in action. I'm sure, since they do not know you either way, you won't mind if I do this," he hissed as he pulled out his wand, and with a barely audible, "Avada Kedavra," Hermione Granger's parents slumped to the ground.

Severus practically saw a part of Miss Granger die with them. It was in her eyes. They were…dimmer, somehow. Lifeless. Her cries tugged at his normally-dormant heartstrings. She dropped to her knees helplessly, unable to draw her eyes away from the two people that made up her entire family. The Dark Lord's amusement had died quickly. He stared at the girl with ill-concealed exasperation. He raised his wand, and with a spell, Miss Granger's cries were silenced. The tears continued their heavy tracks down her cheeks. "I have a parting gift," the Dark Lord purred, pleasant once again after the noise had stopped." He raised his wand once more, and waved it in a peculiar motion.

From the movement, Severus knew he had never been witness to such a spell before. He drew his gaze back to Miss Granger. From her position on the ground, she looked up at the Dark Lord curiously—until the spell hit her at last. Her wet eyes grew wild as she looked down to between her thighs. Her small whimpers began to sound through the room. She tried to crawl backwards on the ground, seemingly away from the spell's sensation. And just like that, it was over. She stopped all movement, her eyes raising back to the Dark Lord, who was lowering his wand.

"Every nerve ending in your filthy cunt has been transformed," the Dark Lord sneered. "Where once you would have felt pleasure, you will now only ever feel pain—excruciating pain." Severus' eyes grew wild as his mind worked overtime. Was there such a spell? Did the Dark Lord really have the power to change the girl's chemical processes? Could he find a cure? Could she endure much more? "You are not able to orgasm—you will not be able to endure any physical contact in that region of any kind." Severus was surprised at the clinical-like way in which the Dark Lord provided his explanation. "A last little reminder of your time here."

Severus tried to gage the girl's reaction. Her face was surprisingly impassive—he thought perhaps she was thinking by way of cures as well. Surely, there was some reverse spell or potion. There had to be something. Her eyes held so much loathing. The Dark Lord nodded his head at Severus—that was his que. He walked towards the girl on the ground. She didn't even attempt to move. He swiftly gathered her in his arms, as gently as he dared considering his audience, and apparated straight into the emergency center at St. Mungo's.


End file.
